I love your body, or maybe your soul CAP 1
by tidayukki
Summary: Bien, esta idea creo que ya no es original, pero ¿que pasaria si joey, se vuelve una chica? y si cierto CEO ¿se interesara en el ella?...yaoi a como de lugar.


I love your body, or maybe your soul

Cap 1 : Como comenzo

Estaban Yugi y todos sus amigos sentados alrededor de un nuevo juego que se habМa puesto de moda que era algo asi como una mezcla entre la guija y magia Egipcia que debido al origen del Duelo de Monstruos estaba tan marcada como una de las mas grandes y estupidas modas de la loca actualidad.  
-║Me toca!- grito Tristan mientras agarraba una tarjeta del montСn que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.  
- Esta es para Duke, veamos aquМ dice © Que harМas si tienes prisa por que tienes un importante compromiso al que tienes que asistir, pero como tienes que llevar a una acompaЯante invitaste a tu novia┘.. pero esta ya tiene mas de 30 minutos en el baЯo y aun no esta lista, la esperarМas o la dejarМas?- termino de preguntar el castaЯo - La dejarМa, ya que ese es un compromiso muy importante para mi y que me podrМa asegurar un futuro econСmicamente estable, ya luego me consigo otra novia.- dijo al muchacho de hermosa mirada esmeralda - Bien dicho viejo,- dijo Joey -©║QUE?!- grito Tea escandalizada -©Serias capaz de dejar a una chica que se intenta arreglar lo mejor posible para el evento mas importante de su novio?- decМa la chica indignada - Por Dios Tea, 30 minutos en el baЯo, 30- dijo Joey -eso es una eternidad -  
- Tu crees que es fАcil para una mujer el poder arreglarse deacuerdo a una ocasiСn especial?- decМa Tea defendiendo a la sociedad femenina a capa y espada - Por Dios Tea que tan difМcil es el ponerte un vestido, unos zapatos y peinarte.- volviС a decir Joey - ©QUE? tienes que ver que el vestido favorezca a tu figura, despuИs ver que sean unos zapatos que combinen, que sean elegantes y cСmodos, despuИs el maquillaje que este a la moda y que no este muy cargado y que se vea bien con el tono de tu piel y el color del vestido, y despuИs ver como vas a ir peinada, si es un evento de dМa o de noche, si hace calor o hace friС, si el dМa es soleado o va a llover y que tu vestido se vea sexy pero no excesivamente provocativo y que se vea lindo para que cuando te vean con tu novio digan "que linda chica la de aquel muchacho, que suerte tiene"  
©Acaso crees que eso es fАcil?  
-Tea solo te complicas la vida?- contesto el rubio - Bueno la verdad no sabemos como sea eso Joey- dijo Yugi tratando de calmar a sus 2 amigos.  
- Continuemos con el juego- dijo Yami a lo que los demАs asintieron -Es tu turno Tea- dijo Duke -Si- dijo Tea mientras agarraba una de las cartas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa - Bueno esta dice que debo tirar los dados del destino- dijo la joven -Uyy esto se va a poner interesante- dijo Tristan Tea procediС a lanzar los dados mientras esperaba que las caras dieran un resultado -Ojala que si sea deseo me toque a mi- dijo Tristan - Espero que si se trata de una anИcdota intima le toque a Yugi o Yami- dijo Joey con una mirada bastante pervertida que causo que Yami y su Hikari se sonrojaran -El resultado es...- dijo Tea - "MaldiciСn"- tИrmino de decir la muchacha ya que ambos dados habМan caМdo en la misma frase -Eso quiere decir que tu escoges a quien maldecir- dijo Yugi - MMMMM... mi victima serА Joey- dijo Tea entrecerrando los ojos -Suerte viejo- dijo Tristan bromeando -Es solo un juego Tristan- reprocho el rubio - Tu maldiciСn serА que te convertirАs en una mujer... a ver si no tardas mМnimo 30 minutos en el baЯo- dijo Tea - Por Dios Tea que maldiciСn tan estupida, eso jamАs va a suceder- dio Joey - Cuidado Joey existen rumores de que las maldiciones de este juego si se cumplen- dijo Duke en broma -Si viejo esto es magia Egipcia- dijo Tristan siguiИndole el juego a Duke - por Dios- dijo Joey con un leve dejo de fastidio en su voz - Es en serio Joey - dijo Yami - te lo dice una persona de 5000 aЯos de antigЭedad - decМa divertido el faraСn que al igual que a Tristan y Duke le gustaba ver que Joey se enojara...lo cual demuestra que no ha cambiado a pesar de el paso de 5000 aЯos - Claro pero cuando le preguntan su edad no dice un numero de 4 cifras ©cierto?- dijo el rubio en su defensa AsМ continuaron jugando hasta que llego la hora de la despedida de Tea, pues a diferencia de los chicos ella no podМa quedarse a dormir en la casa de Yugi y Yami.  
- Bueno ya es hora de que descansemos- dijo Yugi - Por Dios Yugi pero si la noche es joven- dijo Tristan aun despuИs de haber tenido una sesiСn de videojuegos, de jugar una guerra de almohadas, imitaciones burlescas de los profesores, un juego de botella en la que los castigos habМan sido mortales para todos los concursantes que eran cosas como el gritar por la ventana a todo volumen cosas como "! Tengo Diarrea ║", comerse un huevo crudo, o hacerle una broma telefСnica al mismМsimo Seto Kaiba.  
- ©Cuando tan solo faltan 2 horas para que salga el Sol?- dijo Yami - Viejo, es fin de semana que problema hay con que recibamos al Sol con los brazos abiertos- dijo Tristan - Sip, ademАs mira que la persona que te esta diciendo eso llega corriendo a clases por que se desvelo por una razСn "desconocida" al igual que Yugi- comento Joey - ║Joey!- dijo Yugi totalmente ruborizado - ©Celoso?- dijo el FaraСn con su peculiar mirada de ©y que pasa si asМ es?  
- Y por que tendrМa que estar celoso?- pregunto Joey - Por la blanca, suave y dulce piel que cada que quiero es mМa, por unos labios que tienen un sabor sin igual y que tienen una pureza que tan solo yo soy capaz de profanar- dijo el FaraСn mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su hikari y otro por la cintura de este -...Yami- dijo el pequeЯo Yugi muy rojo - Si quieren portarse mal nosotros nos podemos dormir ya- dijo Duke acomodАndose en su sleeping bag - Que descansen- dijo Tristan acurrucАndose - Bunas noches- contestaron todos los demАs mientras que Yami se acomodaba al lado de Yugi y poco a poco levanto la parte superior de la pijama del pequeЯo - ║Yami!- reclamo el pequeЯo en voz baja para que ninguno de los invitados escuchara, pero Yami hizo caso omiso de lo que le decМa su hikari -║Yami!- repitiС denuevo el mАs pequeЯo ahora con la voz un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior, pero Yami esta vez sonriС mientras una de sus manos comenzС a desabrochar los botones del pijama suave y de dulce aroma de su aibou.  
-║Yami!- dijo un poco mas fuerte Yugi aun procurando no llamar la atenciСn de los que se encontraban esa noche presentes en su habitaciСn, pero Yami estaba por terminar de quitarle la parte superior de la pijama al pequeЯo Yugi cuando la luz se encendiС de golpe provocando que el faraСn diera un brinco por el susto.  
-║ Te lo dije viejo, ni una noche, no podrМa aguantarse ni una noche, pАgame!- le dijo Joey a Tristan el cual enojado por haber perdido una vez mas con Joey dijo:  
-No puedes aguantarte TAN SOLO UNA NOCHE, aun con invitados PRESENTES, que pasarМa si por alguna razСn hubieran niЯos AQUI- decМa Tristan -Buen espectАculo chicos, deberМan hacer un table o algo asМ juntos, serian un Иxito en esta ciudad- dijo Duke que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y unas palomitas de microondas en las manos.  
-║CALLENSE!- dijo Yami - Por Dios nadie me impide que salve al maldito mundo pero si me critican cuando quiero tomar mi premio ©no?- dijo enojado el chico de ojos rojos mientras que Yugi se abrochaba la pijama totalmente rojo por la enorme vergЭenza que acababa de interpretar junto con Yami.  
- Yami, tienes que enseЯarme a desabrochar pijamas con esa destreza,... ©cuanto creen que tardo chicos?- pregunto Joey - 30 segundos- dijo Tristan -Mmmmm...- dijo Duke sacando de debajo de la almohada su celular - con respecto al cronometro- dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular- ║INCREIBLE!- dijo el muchacho de mirada esmeralda (tan profunda que te pierdes en ella, para despuИs nadar en tu propio riС de baba y soЯar con esa mirada que cuando te refleja hace que la piel se te enchine y... lo lamento jejeje les dije que me gusta Duke╛ jejeje... al fanfic XD)  
-©Cuanto fue?- pregunto Tristan que al mismo tiempo que Joey se acercaban a Duke - 10, 10 segundos...- dijo Duke totalmente sorprendido - Eso se podrМa considerar un record guinnes ©no?- dijo Joey - es Asombroso- dijo Duke - Claro yo siempre soy AMAZING...- dijo Yami auto seЯalАndose y con la barbilla en alto - Maestro aquМ estАn tus pequeЯos saltamontes- dijo Joey agachando la cabeza mientras que entre sus manos se encontraban las de Tristan y Duke que se encontraban hincados frente a Yami - Te imploramos que nos enseЯes tu sagrado arte- dijo Tristan - Ja, y creen que yo les voy a enseЯar asМ por que asМ- dijo Yami - Onegai...- dijeron los 3 muchachos - Chicos cuando Yami se niega a algo es imposible que logren convencerlo de que diga que si- dijo Yugi que lo observaba todo sentado desde su cama - Bueno entonces es uno arriba, 2 abajo y... ©Dijiste algo Aibou?- pregunto Yami que se encontraba hincado frente a sus aprendices haciendo movimientos con sus manos -Jejejejeje, no nada- dijo el pequeЯo -" Dios ya se por que se vino abajo todo Egipto" pensС el pequeЯo nn╨ AsМ pasaron otros 30 minutos hasta que todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Corten!  
Bien espero que continuen leyendo owo muxas gracias.  
Atte: Yukki 


End file.
